


Praying for a miracle

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 5x11 fic, Angst, Barry and Iris love Nora so much, F/M, Pain, Paralyzation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Based on the 5x11 trailer. Nora is badly hurt by Cicada and Barry and and Iris wait by her bedside And Barry blames himself





	Praying for a miracle

Praying for a miracle

 

 

 

Barry crashes against a wall. He shakes his head and hisses in annoyance. Cicada was strong but they would have to be stronger. He glances to his left and Nora is staring determinedly back at him. She glances at Cicada and nods her head. “Nora wait!” He screams.

 

His heart stops when Cicada spins and grabs Nora be the back of the neck. Nora scratches at his arms and tries to get him to put her down. Barry tries to move but hisses in pain as his leg falls out from under him.

 

“Let me go!” Nora screams. “That can be arranged.” Cicada growls. Cicada balls up his fist and sends a hard punch flying into Nora’s spine. Nora screams in pain. She’s limp I’m Cicada’s grasp. He drops her and leaps up into the air.

 

“Nora!” Barry screams. He limps towards her and collapses to the ground. Tears fall down his cheeks. Blood trickles from her mouth and her neck is at an awkward angle. He takes her in his arms.

 

“Nora wake up! You have to wake up!” He screams. Suddenly a breech opens and Cisco and Iris are popping out of it. “Hand her to me.” Cisco commands. Iris is holding Nora’s hand and trying to wake her up but it isn’t working. “I’m gonna get her back to star labs.” Cisco says. Iris lets go if her hand and he jumps through the portal.

 

Iris helps him through the portal and into star labs. Caitlin is helping Nora at once. Barry gets his suit off and Iris begins to dress his superficial injuries.

 

-

-

-

 

“How is she?” Iris takes his hand to comfort him, her face full of anguish. Caitlin breathes deeply. “It’s really bad.” She says. Iris lets out a sob and buried herself in him. “All of her lumbar vertebrae are broken and her healing isn’t working.” Caitlin says grimly.

 

“What does that mean?” Iris whimpers. Caitlin has tears in her eyes. “It means that if her healing doesn’t start to work then she will be permanently paralyzed below the waist.” Caitlin turns to go get test results for Nora and Iris is sobbing in Barry’s arms.

 

Barry holds Iris as they wait for Caitlin let them see Nora. This was his fault. He should’ve never opened his mouth, he should’ve stopped Nora before she had the chance to get hurt. “What are we gonna do if Nora is permanently paralyzed?” Iris looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

 

Barry tries to find the words to speak but he can’t find any. He chokes down the panic that’s in his chest. “This is my fault.” His voice breaks.

 

Before she can speak, Caitlin is telling them they can come and see Nora. They quickly walk into the room and sit down beside her bed. Tears fill both of their eyes. She looks so small in the bed with bruises around her neck and a brace.

 

Barry places his hand on Iris’ thigh and she places the hand that’s not holding Nora’s on his hand. They sit in silence for what feels like ages.

 

“This is my fault.” He says again. He feels Iris look at him. “Barry...” She starts. “It is! I should’ve known better than to yell her name.” He sobs. His sobs wrack his body and he leans against Iris as she combs her hands through his hair trying to comfort him.

 

“I’m her father. I should’ve known better, I should’ve known what to do.” He cries. Iris kisses his forehead and rests her forehead against his. “Nobody would know what to do in that situation.” She comforts him. She cradles his face and wipes away the tears spilling down his cheeks.

 

His green eyes take her and all of her beauty in. She always knew what to say that would make him feel a little bit better. He gives his a small kiss as a thank you. They sit in silence as they wait for Nora to wake up.

 

-

-

-

 

Two hours later, Barry gets up. “I’m going to go get some fresh air.” He says. Iris nods and releases his hand. He gives her a forehead kiss then leaves. Iris is left alone with Nora.

 

Iris smiles sadly at her daughter. “Please, Nora. You have to wake up. “Your dad loves you so much. I love you so much. You make us smile, you make me smile.” She says. “I can’t imagine you not being in our lives.” She whispers. Barry comes back in the room. Iris stands up and rubs her face. “I’m gonna bring back some coffee. I’ll bring back what you want.” He gives her a soft smile.

 

-

-

-

 

Barry just stares at his daughter. He’s going to get revenge on Cicada if it’s the last thing he does. He opens his mouth and says what he needs to say. “Hey baby. You need to wake up.” He starts

 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Tears start trickling down his face again. “I never told you before now but Nora, I love you. I love you so much. I don’t know what to do if you weren’t in my life. You brighten my day, you make me and your mom laugh. I love you so much. I need to you to come back to us.” Barry puts his hands in his face and cries. Iris comes back with what feels like hours later.

 

Hours later Barry and Iris are still waiting. Suddenly there’s movement and Nora opens her eyes. She looks confused. Barry and Iris both smile. “Mom, why can’t I feel my legs?” Barry’s heart drops.


End file.
